1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air conditioning and other ventilation systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method of introducing essential oil vapours into an air flow of a ventilation system for health and deodorising purposes.
2. State of the Art
Building air conditioning, central heating and other ventilation systems are known to recirculate odours and microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi which may breed in the air passages of the ventilation system. It is believed that such microorganisms may be detrimental to the health and comfort of occupants of the building.
WO 88/00199 discloses a method of treating air conditioning system air by introducing a spray of oil of Melaleuca of a particular mean droplet size, and a spray composition comprising the oil dissolved in liquid carbon dioxide. However, there remains a need for a method and apparatus which relatively inexpensive, convenient and scaleable to suit large or small scale air conditioning or ventilation installations.